Just to make things right
by Starlite1
Summary: But if we’re going to get a house, can we please not have carpets?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm broke and in debt, so please save yourself the pain of bleeeding a dry stone...  
AN: Thanks kateg123 for her wonderful beta work!

**Just to make things Right,**  
By Starlite1

"Do you want to talk about what's had you in such a foul mood for the past few months, Jack?" Ianto asked as he walked through the door, whisky in hand.

Jack sighed, shifting his feet off the desk, "What's there to talk about? I mean, _sure_ we could talk about monsters from other worlds, or the fact that there's now a civilian out there who's walked through our front door and now is out there with nothing more than the last remnants of a gun wound?"

Ianto took his seat and quietly filled the two glasses awaiting him on the table, "I don't know why you didn't retcon him."

"She threatened to walk out on us."

Ianto snorted, "She threatened to walk out on _you._"

Jack glanced at him, "Yes, and she's part of this team."

"So?" Ianto retorted, "We've lost people before. Su-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish saying her name!" Jack growled harshly.

Hands up in surrender, Ianto continued, "We've survived, Jack. Through people getting killed and maimed, Torchwood's carried on, just as strong as before."

Jack sighed, "That was before we got a conscience, wasn't it?"

"We'd find a way."

"I'm not sure I would." Jack stated, slowly swirling the contents of the glass, "She's a good reminder of what we'd lost for a while back there, and you and I both know that Torchwood would've fallen apart without her when I was..."

"AWOL?" Ianto suggested. "What'll you do, Jack? The wedding's just over a week away."

"Give her my regards." He stated flatly.

"And what? Not turn up to the wedding?" Ianto snorted in disdain.

"If that's what it takes."

"Rhys is already suspicious of your relationship with her." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's just my bad luck that every time we've kissed it's been life and death or some twisted form of CPR. Not exactly a relationship, is it?"

"From what we've seen of Rhys, he'll probably go off at you just for one kiss even if it _was_ life and death."

"Exactly why I shouldn't go." Jack declared.

"And here we are right back where we started." Ianto grumbled in frustration, "Now let's say, hypothetically, that you don't turn up. Tosh wouldn't talk to you again, Owen would never drop it."

"Owen I can handle."

"Yeah, but what about Gwen? She's going to expect you to be there, even if only as moral support."

Jack shrugged, "So I tell her I can't make it."

"And you honestly believe that she'll just accept you…fobbing off on the day when she's going to solidify a relationship that if you hadn't kept her going with, would have been over a long time ago?" Ianto challenged.

"She won't have any choice but to accept it!" Jack snapped, "And it'll be easier on everyone if I just don't turn up. Hell, I might just send something to the gift registry."

"She will have a choice on whether or not to accept your decision, Jack."

"And how, oh wise one, will she?" he sarcastically retorted.

"She can walk out of here, Jack, and you know she could and would do it."

"What?" Jack said flatly

Ianto exhaled, "She'd resign, I'd be the one…_obliged_ to retcon her, and then where would we all be? Tosh'd become a social recluse again. Owen would revert into Cardiff's number one bastard."

"You'd be…"

"Back in the basement, mourning over someone who I really lost three years ago. You, on the other hand would be back at the beginning of this. You'd still be here, but you wouldn't really. You'd be back to searching for something that isn't what you really want or need now, and if you'll forgive my frankness, is best off in the past where you've left it. I don't think any of us want to lose you to a fate like that."

"Do I have the right to want anything right now? After everything I've done, am I really entitled to wanting a little bit of the peace we work so hard to maintain for the rest of the planet? To, for some strange reason even _I'm _having trouble comprehending, try the entire semi-domestic thing with someone?"

"You mean Gwen, and you _dare_ try and deny it."

Jack sighed resignedly, "And so we get to the crux of the matter…"

Ianto grumbled, "At least you have the sense not to deny it."

"I think I owe you at least that much."

"You owe yourself that much as well, Jack." Ianto corrected, "Stop denying it. Now back to Gwen-"

"You do know that she'd string us both out if she knew we were talking about her behind her…" Jack deflected.

"Giver her a bit of credit!"

"Right then, next time she's got PMS, I'm feeding you to her."

"At least I know where the pain killers are."

Jack chuckled mirthlessly, "And if you haven't forgotten, I'm dating you right now."

Ianto countered, undeterred, "I think we both know it's not quite that any more, Jack. We both needed the thing between us. Maybe it was inevitable, and I sure did enjoy it whist it lasted. However, we both have other people we'd rather be with. The difference is that _you can be with yours!_ I know that you think you're too dark, tainted, whatever euphemism you want to use today. But you've said it yourself. What matter is right here, right now, and right now, you're one who'll make her happy."

"Rhys makes her happy."

"As if either of us believes that. As if any of us caught up in this, even Rhys, believes that. Come on, Jack."

"She may only be content, but at least Rhys keeps her normal. Keeps her alive."

"She was _never_ normal, Jack!"

"You're right there." Slowly he swirled the amber liquid around his glass, "But maybe her having the illusion of being normal was- _is_ enough, and Rhys can still give her that."

Ianto snorted, "Do you honestly think she'd be happy to live in a glass castle like that?"

"No, but it's so hard not to want that for her. To see her safe and with those happily ever afters that seem to get lost here."

"Fairytale ending? I think you fulfilled that when you died for her-"

"-And the other six billion people on the planet-" Jack half-heartedly corrected.

"-And then when you came back for her. Both times." Ianto continued.

"I came back for _all _of you." Jack protested.

"Perhaps, but we were out here, and she was in there. With you. Whilst the man she is about to marry was waiting at home having just been resurrected, and you were dead, and the rest of us were ready to commit you to the freezer." Ianto stated.

"Good thing you didn't…." Jack joked half-heartedly.

"Maybe. But she only gave him a phone call, Jack. He died in her arms, and still it was only a phone call."

"It feels ironic to admit it, but Rhys wasn't the only one who died in her arms and came back that day."

"Abadonn?"

"She wouldn't leave me. And once that thing finished, I just…" he shrugged, at a loss to explain.

"Lost it?"

"Yeah." He agreed, "Literally. It's never been that hard to find my way back, 'Yan. Never."

"But you made it. Back to us."

"And it was a fine way I paid you all back."

For a moment, they sat in silence, half-heartedly sipping their drinks. Neither could really bring themselves to make eye contact with the other, as the weight of Jack's last statement settled over the room like a heavy eiderdown.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Ianto blurted, "When you were gone, how long was it for you?"

"Less than a day off the planet. A year here. A year that never was."

"What happened?"

"That's one thing I'm not… I don't think…I'm really ready to tell yet. Maybe one day. One day I'll tell you. All of you. But through it all…everything I can remember…I just wanted to get home."

"Where's home?"

A distant look flickered across his face, "An invisible lift. A Pterodactyl in the roof. The click of Tosh's keyboard, Owen's whining, your strange nitpicking-not that I'm complaining-, and…"

"And what?"

"Gwen…Don't ask me just what it was, just what it is, but…Seeing her when I got back… It was like returning to a place that I thought I'd lost a _long_ time ago…"

"I think I understand." Ianto finally said softly.

Jack chuckled, "You're doing better than I am."

Placing his glass on the desk, Ianto stood, and walked slowly to the door. He paused, asking softly, "So where do we go from here?"

Jack slowly leaned back in his chair, "I have no clue. Absolutely no clue."

IOIOIOI

"_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right…"-_Oasis, _Don't Go Away._


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make things right, Chapter 2**

"This place is fantastic!" Gwen commented, stirring her miso soup.

Tosh giggled, "You wouldn't believe it, but this place actually belongs to my mother's second cousin's half-nephew."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at her companion, "Talk about degrees of separation."

Tosh shrugged, "I'm not complaining, means I get a family discount."

Gwen blinked, "You're serious?"

Nodding, Tosh explained, "Roots are important to the Japanese. I think the ancestors would have a heart attack if we didn't honour those bonds…"

"And?" Gwen prompted.

Sheepishly, she shrugged, "Oh, all right. Maybe I do tweak and keep an eye on his computer systems. But that's just being polite!"

Gwen leaned back, suppressing a chuckle, "You keep telling yourself that, Tosh."

"You haven't tried the tempura yet!" Tosh challenged.

As if summoned by the mention, one of the waiters came over with a square bowl full of vegetables and prawns deep fried in the tempura batter.

Eyes shut in bliss, Gwen agreed, "Even the smell'd be worth some of your magic, Tosh!"

Triumphantly, she grinned, "Told you! Now eat it before it gets cold."

And they both dug in.

IOIOIOI

Later, as they relaxed with cups of tea, the white elephant in the room finally became unbearable.

Tosh sighed in frustration, "What is it about Rhys that's got you marrying him."

Knowing the futility of lying to the woman who had become her best friend a long time ago, she admitted, "I don't know. Maybe it's the familiarity of having someone who knows you that well, and knowing that they'll be around for the rest of your life."

"So you're marrying him as a security blanket?" Tosh asked, doing her best to keep her incredulity out of her voice.

Gwen blinked, "I've never thought of it that way before."

"I'm not saying you _shouldn't _marry him, but should you be marrying him?" Tosh carefully questioned.

With a sigh, Gwen placed her cup on the table, "You've just hit the root of my problem, Tosh. I know I love him…"

"But?" She gently prompted.

Fingers ran through her hair, Gwen nearly snapped, "I don't know! I mean, I've been with him forever, haven't I? And then there's so many different things, Jack and…" With a helpless shrug, she trailed off.

"What about Jack?" Tosh probed

"It's…Jack. How else can I put him?" Gwen responded.

"Do you love him?" Tosh finally asked, her own cup finding its way to the table.

"Yes." Gwen stated firmly, "But in a different way to how I love Rhys. And don't ask me to describe it, because if I did, then that'd open a hell of a can of worms that's much better off sealed."

"You know I'm not very good at this either." Tosh admitted.

Gwen shrugged, a chuckle escaping her lips, "Could've fooled me, hun."

"All right…Just tell me about how you see Jack."

"Why?"

"For the hell of it." Tosh suggested, "Just cause this is a girls out night, and maybe you need it, and maybe 'cause I'd like to hear it."

Leaning back, Gwen slowly voiced her thoughts, "He's one of my best friends. Simple as that. Maybe we're closer since he's back, and I think that's at least in part 'cause I was in charge of Torchwood, but I don't think I'll ever be completely certain of what the hell changed when he came back… But he thinks he's this great big mystery, when he really isn't."

Tosh blinked, "First I've heard of it."

Gwen began fiddling with her glass, "You wouldn't've. It's in his eyes. Sure there's the great big mysterious past, but there's…. You can see he's done things that he hates himself for, and he seems to think he's doomed because of it. I guess that's part of why he tried to keep himself distant from us before he went away."

Tosh snorted, "Like that worked."

"At least he learnt from it." Gwen pointed out, "But it's like…Despite all that darkness and baggage that he carries around with him, and no matter how much he might think otherwise, he's still a good person at heart. Only thing is he loses it sometimes, but never without a cause. That's just not him."

Tosh chucked, "You got him. In seven years, it took me six to see him as anything other than the boss. You come along, and you get him sussed pretty much from the get go."

"Two years I've been at Torchwood, Tosh." Gwen reminded with a smile.

Tosh snorted, "I saw it in your eyes that first day you were on the job. You already had him pegged then, and from there it was only time."

Gwen's phone began to ring. Quickly she fished it out of her pocket before hitting the answering key, "It's Gwen, Jack. What's up?"

"_Hey, we've got a weevil on the loose. Care to do a bit of hunting?" _

Gwen smirked, "Why me?"

"_Because you're going on leave in two weeks?" _he suggested, _"And because you're among the top five cutest member of Torchwood Cardiff?"_

"Flattery will get you some places, Jack, but that was low even by your standards." Gwen chastised.

Tosh chuckled at what she was hearing. Gwen quickly shot her a glare before continuing, "And yes, I do happen to know that I'm off on leave. I should hope so considering I spent half of this afternoon doing the filing for my blasted time off. But even though I've done all the filing, I also know you'll probably be calling me before nine thirty looking for something or other that only I can find."

"_Fair enough. How about you come just because it'll be fun?"_

"As a reason?" Gwen pretended to dither for a bit, "I suppose you could talk me into it. Where are you now?"

"_Just coming up the West Side. Didn't you and Tosh have dinner at her family's restaurant tonight?"_

Instinctively she nodded, and as Tosh waved over the bill, she told Jack, "We're just settling the account. How long till you're here?"

"_Sure you're done?"_

"Definitely. How. Long?" She stated, exasperated.

"_Be there in less then ten. Don't suppose you could get me some inari, could you?" _Jack asked hopefully, "_I stayed with a Japanese family in Saigon once, and they got me hooked on the stuff…" _

"Inari? Fine. Just try and get here in one piece." She warned, before hanging up the phone.

Tosh grinned, "Out for a spot of hunting?"

"Should be fun." Gwen said with a grin.

"How often do you go out with him?" Tosh inquired innocently.

"A couple of times a week." She paused, and groaned, "That sounds so…_wrong!" _

Tosh burst out laughing, "It does. He asked for inari?"

"Yup. Said something about staying with a family in Saigon." Gwen elaborated.

Tosh nodded, "Wouldn't surprise me. Luckily for him, I bring back some each time I come here. At least now I know who's been raiding my bento boxes."

Less than a minute later, Tosh's cousin however many times removed came out to see them off. Gwen grinned at the huge bag that he brought out with him.

"This be enough to solve your problems?" He asked cheekily.

Tosh blinked at him, "This is heaps!"

"Your friend, on the phone?" He asked of Gwen, "He your boyfriend."

"Our boss." Gwen corrected, still smiling at the load of food that had been pressed into Tosh's arms.

He laughed, "Your eyes say differently, miss. I hope Tosh finds someone who can make her eyes light up like that."

And he left the two standing there gaping like fish.

"Gwen?" Jack asked from behind her.

She spun around to find herself nearly engulfed in his arms. With a little squeak, she jumped back slightly, "What's the rule about sneaking up on me, Jack?"

"Don't do it?" He guessed, a butter-wouldn't melt in my mouth look on his face.

"A miracle, you remembered!" She grumbled, not noticing how close to him she really was.

"Since when do I follow the rules?" Jack challenged, only to receive a slap on the arm from both women, "Owww."

"Wuss." Gwen commented, "So where do we go from here?"

As Jack and Gwen headed off towards the SUV, Tosh couldn't help but mutter,

"Where do we indeed?"

IOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: Any chance of a review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Thanks once again to kateg123 for her wonderful beta-ing, and to everyone who reviewed!

**Just to make things right, Chapter 3.  
By Starlite1**

"So what's the deal with Jack?" Rhys demanded of Owen once they got through the idle formalities that went with two acquaintances going out for a night at the pub.

Owen lent back on his barstool, pondering which words, if any would make what needed to be said easier. It was without any censorship from his brain that his mouth blurted; "Jack? Quite simply he's in love with Gwen."

"_What? _You have _got _to be _kidding _me!" Rhys roared, slamming to his feet

"Oh, sit down for crying out loud!" Owen snapped, "Don't you have any sense whatsoever in your body?"

"Not when it comes to that bloody _wanker!_" he snarled.

"Oh, you mean the one who takes a bullet for you girlfriend every week? The one who's died for her so many times even Tosh's given up counting? The one who won't even consider making a move 'cause he knows she's chosen to be with you? Give the man at least a little bit of credit." Owen demanded.

"Died?" Rhys repeated, his entire demeanour changing in an instant.

"Accident, a long time ago." Owen outlined shortly, "One of the side effects is that he's sort of immortal."

Sinking down on his own barstool, Rhys demanded half-heartedly, "And how am I supposed to compete with him? Me, who's just an average Joe working an average nine to five courier run, against some God-sent immortal shag-a-lot superhero!"

"I dunno." Owen honestly answered, "But I must say that's one of the best descriptions of him I've ever heard."

"I've seen the way he looks at her. Like he wants her." Rhys ranted slightly.

"He does." Owen stated resignedly.

"What?"

"We can see it. Every time a weevil gets just a little too close for comfort. There's this look in his eye that makes me think he'd do anything to get her away from there. A look that says he's going to destroy, completely and utterly whatever the hell is threatening his Gwen."

"His?" Rhys grumbled, "Who the hell does he think he is."

Owen snorted, "When you're out in the middle of a weevil skirmish with all the creatures from hell closing in on you, thought doesn't come into it. He simply sees her as being part of what makes him what he is, and she's the same when things get really bad. She's his equal. His second in command, although not sure if she's not slightly higher than that now, and I don't think anyone has _ever _been able to occupy that spot."

"So? They're partners." Rhys objected, "She was partners with Andy."

Owen sniggered slightly, "Did they ever see battle? I mean _real _battle where there's blood and gore and guns and fire everywhere? That's when partnerships like theirs are forged. We've all got a hell of a bond from where the job takes us, but theirs is stronger than that. Hell, it's stronger than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a hell of a lot."

"And with me, she wants me at home tucked up in bed whilst she in that?" Rhys shook his head, a hint of realisation dawning in his eyes.

Owen continued, "It's worse when she ends up in the infirmary. Hell, for her it's just as bad, and he's a bloody immortal."

"So what you're saying is…?"

"She loves him, he loves her, but he wants the fairytale ending for her, and for some _completely _stupid reason thinks she couldn't have it with him. Whilst she's sticking it with you, partially coz she's still in some sort of love with you, and partially because that's what he wants for her. The fairytale ending. And of course, she's instinctively adopted his disbelief…"

"Which leads us to this bloody great shit-heap." Rhys concluded.

"Pair of bloody fools." Owen muttered.

"Aren't we all?" Rhys chuckled

"You're looking at Cardiff's number one." Owen responded, joining his drinking companion's soft laughter.

"Y'know, ever since she started at Torchwood, I've wondered why she stayed with me. I've wondered why I've stayed with her…Maybe because we're comfortable." Rhys fidgeted in frustration, "I dunno."

"What made you propose?" Owen inquired.

"Five year anniversary. Kind of one of those anniversaries where you…"

"Think about those things?" he concluded

"Yeah. Ever had anything like that?"

Snorting, Owen nearly barked; "I wish. Three great loves in my life. One flew off in a plane. And one won't notice me because of the third."

"The third?"

A distant look appeared in his eyes, "The job. Torchwood. It's such an embargo on any kind of relationship, but no matter what, you don't want to leave. It just isn't an option."

"I can see that." Rhys agreed, "In Gwen. Whenever she talks about work."

"You know, you two have the longest out-of Torchwood relationship record for Cardiff." Owen stated.

"Really?" Rhys exclaimed in surprise.

"I mean, when Torchwood one was still in operation, people could just be secretaries and stuff like that. Relationships had at least some hope. But now…" he shrugged

"You're not inspiring me with much hope for my wedding." Rhys grumbled.

"Did you have any hope to begin with?" Owen shot back

"Other than that my mother and mother-in-law keep force feeding us? Not really." Rhys commented with a shake of his head and a swirl of his beer.

"Fair enough." Owen responded, "I know mothers can be _hell _to deal with."

"Tell me about Jack?" Rhys asked hopefully.

"I suppose I should. I mean, I am kind of half-breaking you up with your fiancee for him…" Owen agreed, "He's from the future. He can't tell us much, really. Whole lot of shit with the space time continuum. He was once part of something called the time agency, until he travelled with a bloke called the Doctor. Met him, quite nice. Very hyper. Gives Tosh a run for her money in that category. But when you proposed, he was off with the Doctor. Had some unfinished business to settle."

"Did he settle it?"

"He came back." Owen responded shortly.

"And?"

"He's back to stay. That's all Gwen ever wanted, and all she's ever asked of him. Even when she took over running the team, it was all she really wanted."

"Gwen was running Torchwood?" Rhys said in surprise.

"I was shit at it." Owen admitted, "She's born to lead, even if she won't admit it.

Rhys chuckled, "All the lads give me hell over that in her."

Owen raised his glass in silent toast before downing half its contents.

"Y'know, if you weren't such a bastard, I'd probably deck you for the things that you're getting me saying about my fiancee." Rhys admitted.

"Even considered that might be there reason _why _you're telling me?" Owen pointed out.

Rhys shrugged, "Fair cop." Idly he fiddled with the cardboard coaster, "I guess I should have seen this coming, shouldn't I?"

Owen shrugged, "Love's one of the most un-bloody-predictable forces on the planet. It can let you stand back and let the only person you'd ever considered settling down for walk away. And then again, it can make you fight even harder for the ones you give your heart to."

"Then why doesn't he?" Rhys demanded.

"If there's one thing Jack is, it's a man of his word, and he promised her and she promised him that they'd both do anything they could to keep you with her. Give her a bit of normality in the chaos of our world. Doesn't matter that he's lost his heart completely to her, he knows that she's your fiancee, and she knows that she's given you her word, and a bit of her heart, and what's come out of it…"

"Is this bloody great mess." Rhys concluded, "And it looks like I'm the only sod in it that can clean it up. I know Gwen, and she's bloody stubborn when she puts her mind to it."

With a sigh, Owen agreed, "And Jack's just the same. So where do we go from here?"

"The Hub? Gwen might just be there and…"

"You're going to call it off? Just like that?" Owen demanded

"What else is there for it?" Rhys snapped in resignation.

"No idea, mate. No bloody idea."

IOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: Any chance at all of a review? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Thanks once again to Kate, and everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!Just to Make Things Right, Chapter 4 By Starlite1

A grinding, wheezing noise filled the Hub. Pausing in his vacuuming, Ianto wandered out onto the balcony, to see a big blue box materialising in between the desks. Not sure whether to be worried or amused at the sight, he wandered down to see his boss's erstwhile travelling mate, who promptly emerged with his current companion in tow.

"Doctor! Donna!" he greeted, "So glad you didn't crash through the roof this time."

A maniac grin broke out over the Doctor's face, "That was one time! One time and it's going to haunt me for the rest of my regenerations! Moving right along… What's got you here so late?"

"A boss with romance issues and no desire to do anything about it." He stated, leaning back against the railing.

The Doctor groaned, "What's our Captain got himself into _this _time?"

Ianto chuckled, "Just fallen head over heels in Love, to the right girl at what honestly has to be the _worst _time possible, to be quite honest about it."

Donna glared at the two, "You know, it's all well and good discussing bloody jumpin' Jack's love life, but I really could murder a cup of Tetley's. This one here's going through an Irish breakfast phase, so I'm in desperate need of some real stuff."

"Oi!" The Doctor grumbled in indignation, "You'd like Twinings if you just gave it half a try!"

"And half me wallet!" Donna retorted, "And what for? Boiled socks?"

"No idea. Absolutely _no _idea!" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Very well then," Ianto interrupted before the pair could come to blows, "Cuppa Tetley for Donna, and Twinings Irish Breakfast for the Doctor coming right up."

"That would be absolutely marvellous." The Doctor said, relieved to have avoided a full-blown rant.

As Ianto went up towards the conference room, he called back, "Hope you're just on a recharge stop. Jack's gone out for a spot of weevil hunting."

The Doctor sighed as he followed up the stairs, "I suppose they have to be taken in. But, yes, we are just here for a recharge. Should take around twenty four hours for the old girl to fully fill her gas tank."

"Figuratively speaking, of course, Doctor." Ianto stated.

"Of course. Now shall we talk about Jack's romantic problems?" The Doctor offered, "Maybe the solution will be right in front of us by the time we're finished."

IOIOIOI

With their various cups in hand, and all ensconced comfortably around the conference room, Ianto began to speak. "Ever since Gwen's been here, Jack's been a different man. Hell, everyone's been different since she came on board."

"No denying that." The Doctor agreed.

Ianto continued, "Yes, and it's impossible to deny that there's something there between them. I just didn't realise how serious it was until he came back from his time with you."

"He's fallen for her. Hard." The Doctor agreed, "I don't think I've ever seen him this far gone. Even with me and Rose."

"Hit the nail on the head there, Doctor." Ianto confirmed, "Problem is, Gwen's getting married in just over a week. Her fiancé Rhys is all right, and I think we all like him, at least as far as he's been pretty good with dealing with Torchwood and he's treated her well. And that's the problem. He's a good bloke, but Gwen's not as in love with him as with Jack. You can see it in her eyes, when she looks at him. So of course, neither of them will ever dare to make a move. Especially whilst they both have me and Rhys as their partners. Even if Jack and I sort of ended it earlier."

"Which leaves the problem of Rhys." The Doctor concluded.

"I don't really appreciate bein' referred to as a problem, mate!" Rhys stated in annoyance as he walked into the conference room, with Tosh and Owen right behind.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor quickly apologised, "Just trying to make sense-"

"Of this great big shit heap of trouble we're suddenly in." Rhys finished for him, "I wish I'd had the sense to see it sooner, but I guess I got so used to just being a couple with her that it's impossible to think of it being any other way."

"So you're Rhys. Pleased to meet you. I'm the Doctor, and this is my travelling buddy Donna." He quickly introduced.

"Buddy?" She squawked.

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly, "We-ell, after nearly forty companions, thought it might be time to try something slightly different."

"You'll keep, _buddy_." She growled, missing the surprised look shot her way by Rhys.

"O-kay. If I didn't think this place was a ruddy madhouse to begin with, I think that just cemented it."

"Back on topic, if you lot would? Some of us would like to see a bed, preferably occupied some time before Christmas." Owen drawled.

"Yeah, some of us are like the waking dead." Tosh retorted.

"Tosh?" Ianto asked.

Tosh sighed, "Gwen knows it, but she won't admit it, to herself or to anyone else. She's not going to give up on you, Rhys, no matter how much she loves Jack."

"I came down here to break it off. Might as well cancel the wedding, 'cause I don't want to put either of us through it."

"Hang on," The Doctor interrupted, "You've got a wedding planned for just over a week away?"

"Yes."

"Which church?"

"The one with the gabled ceiling? Oh, and the stained glass windows of the feeding of the masses. Gwen's family's been going there for god only knows how long."

The Doctor grinned, his eyes shining gleefully, "I know the Reverend there, _very _well indeed. And because I know him, and I think Jack does too, we just might be able to turn this around."

Tosh was the first to catch on, "What, so marry them off instead of cancelling the wedding?"

"Sure! All we'd need to do is send out amended invites with an explanation for those who'd need it, change the names on the cake, re-print the programs-"

"No need, we just had a sheet with the hymns on it." Rhys interjected.

The Doctor's smile grew even wider, "Even better. Neither of them would have a bloody clue about what was going to happen. Could even have you walk her down the isle so she doesn't suspect until she's there."

Rhys grimaced, "I'd have to confer that with her old man. He's been looking forward to it for a while."

The Doctor winced, "Have to think on that point. But never mind. Tosh? You're bridesmaid, right?"

Tosh perked up in pride, "I am. First time it's happened."

"How about Jack?" Rhys asked, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want my brother standing up next to him when he's getting married."

"Ianto?" The Doctor asked.

Ianto shook his head, "Not me. If anything, it should be you, Doctor. And you said you know the Reverend? Well, if you both go up to the front to talk to him, it'll be a hell of a lot more believable than if I were the one getting him up there."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked, his voice taking on an air of deathy seriousness.

Ianto met his gaze, "I'm certain. He's one of my best mates, but you and him…"

"I understand."

"Rings." Rhys proposed, "I'm pretty certain that we're going to need some different rings."

"I've got them." The Doctor said, "I promised him a _very _long time ago that when he found the life form he was going to spend the rest of his existence with, I'd give him a set from my planet. One of only two left in existence."

Tosh turned to the Doctor, "Are you certain about that? Absolutely certain?"

The Doctor grinned, "These rings, the man who made them created them from strings of the heart of a TARDIS. He knew they were special, so he made three sets. One for him and his wife, and two that he gave to me when the war broke out. He said that one was for me to give to my partner in life, and the other to whomever I though would need it the most. I think the time's come for me to give it to him."

"So would the bind them together?" Tosh asked, her mind trying to work out the variables that came with the rings.

The Doctor shrugged, "The heart of a TARDIS is a very powerful thing. For every set of rings, the results will vary depending on what it knows is right for the two who wear it. For the Craftsman, it was a matter of allowing him to sense his wife's view of the universe, but they were both Time Lords. For me and the woman my other ring will belong to, I'm guessing it'll be an empathic bond that won't break no matter how far apart we are."

"Why?" Rhys asked softly.

A melancholy look settled in his eyes, "She's lost, at the moment. Somewhere I can't get her, and I'd give anything just to be able to feel her again…"

No one knew how to respond to that.

Ianto sighed, "Well, it looks like we have quite a bit to do."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: So what do you think? Am I insane? Then please tell me your verdict in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I'm so sorry about not updating for so long! Real life's been putting a hold on a lot of my creativity, so my postings have been shot to buggery…not to mention my immune system.

A big thank you to kateg123 for beta-ing, and I'd strongly suggest you go and read some of her stuff, and also major thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you REALLY make my day.

**Just to make things right, Chapter 5**

**By**

**Starlite1.**

"Well well well…" The elderly Reverend chuckled as he walked over to sit next to Jack on the bench, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Reverend." Jack greeted, grasping his hand and pulling him into a one-armed hug, "Long time no see."

"You know my door is always opened to you, Jack, even if it is only for a drink." The Reverend gently teased.

Jack shrugged, "Maybe I should take you up on that offer more often."

"So whose side are you on?" The Reverend asked, pointing over to where Gwen and Rhys were talking to the florist near the altar.

"The Bride's. Gwen works with me, kind of my second in command." Jack explained.

"Ah. Say no more. We may both work with the heavens, but I do believe mine are a bit closer to earth than yours, and I would very much like to keep it that way." He warned with a chuckle.

"Of course, Reverend." Jack agreed, "So how have you been?"

"When did I see you last?" The Reverend pointed out.

"I think it was back in the nineties. For me at least." Jack amended.

"Really that long?" He asked in surprise, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Did you expect me to?" Jack pointed out

"Not really."

Jack sighed, turning to where Gwen was holding up mock-up bouquets, "She's gonna be fantastic."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"So what's the story between you two?" He asked curiously.

Immediately Jack's hands flew up, "I'm her boss, Reverend. I'm married to my job, just like you and St. Mary are hitched."

"If that were so, I'm sure that Joseph would have something to say about it." The Reverend dryly commented. The silence that followed quickly became uneasy.

Finally Jack burst out, stating, "She really is fantastic, Rev. She's come into everything and made it…"

"And became your friend? I know from experience that's not an easy thing to do." He pointed out.

"Maybe it's a bit hard to want to become friends with someone when it's all stops from now to eternity." He retorted.

The Reverend sighed, laying a comforting hand on top of Jack's, "I've never begrudged you the journey you have to make, Jack. But even the bible notes the need to have companions alongside us as we make it."

"She's been that." He agreed, "That and a hell of a lot more."

"Continue?" The Reverend prompted

"So what? Is this confessionals before the mass?" Jack joked.

"I never thought I'd see the day myself." The Reverend noted.

Jack slowly began to speak, "She's amazing. She's got a heart that's big enough to care for anything and everything. She walks into a room…Jeez, I sound like a walking cliché…"

"Life is one great big cliché, Jack." The Reverend said, "You probably know that far better than most."

"Yeah, but she manages to step beyond them." He chuckled, "Or smash them into the ground."

"You two…" the Reverend began.

Jack quickly cut him off, "Will probably be a fantastic team until arthritis turns her bones solid. Taking out the scum of the universe in time for her to get home to her old husband and forty nine screaming grandkids."

"Fairytales?" The Reverend questioned lightly

Jack gave a frustrated groan, "Is it so wrong that I want her to get the famous happily ever after?"

"Are you sure you're going around it the right way?" The Reverend suggested.

"Am I?"

His mobile phone beeped, and he quickly read the text, "Sorry to cut the conversation short, Reverend, Bit it looks like we're gonna have to love you and leave you."

"I understand, Jack. You've got your flock to protect as do I." He conceded, patting the other man on the back.

Jack gave a grimace, "Not sure I'd put it that way…"

"What's up?" Gwen asked, coming over as soon as she saw the notorious phone out.  
"We've gotta hit the road." Jack apologised, even as he pulled the SUV's keys from his pocket.

Rhys gently gave her a shove, "Go on, sweetie, I'll sort out the last few details with the reverend, all right?"

"You're a life saver, Rhys." Gwen thanked, even as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Rhys chuckled, "Go on, get out of here." He ordered, even as he pecked her on the cheek. The second she was out the door, he turned to the Reverend, "So are we going ahead with our harebrained scheme?"

The Reverend clasped his wrinkly hands together in consideration, "After what I saw just then, I'd be insane to say no."

IOIOIOIOI

AN: The button for me is cornflower blue (one of my personal favourite colours) and I would be very grateful if you'd press it and leave me a comment (I don't mind flames, they're good for roasting carrots for my dog :D)


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed :OD And as requested, here's the next chapter…Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: All I own are my Dalek pyjamas, so please don't sue!!

**Just to Make Things Right, **

**Chapter 6**

**By **

**Starlite1**

"Are we doing the right thing?" Tosh asked, looking up at the stars.

Owen sighed from his spot on the grass beside her, "We probably know them better than any other people on the planet. If they're not right for each other, than what hope do the rest of us have?" He offered her a hand up, before leading her back into the warm glow of the church. The chapel itself was filled with the various members of the wedding party, milling about and adjusting benches and garlands that were strewn over the old stone walls and wound over the pillars up into the roof above. Gwen was nervously pacing across the front of the altar, her mobile pressed to her ear. Tosh and Owen glanced at each other, moving over to sit with Jack.

"What's happening?" Tosh asked quietly.

Jack shrugged, "From what I gather, Rhys had one last run out to do and got caught up in the rush. Makes me glad I'm not a commuter."

"He's gonna be in trouble…" Owen chortled, backing away as Tosh threatened to elbow him.

Jack nodded in agreement, "And not just from Gwen."

"Gwen! Get off that blasted phone! We're running out of time!" Gwen's mother shrieked as she stormed up the church, "The restaurant's been booked for eight, so we've only got an hour!"

"Look, I've gotta run!" Gwen said down the line to Rhys, "That was Rhys, mum. He's caught up with work and won't be able to get away for at least another three quarts of an hour."

Her mother shrugged blithely, "Well then, we'll just grab one of these fine specimens.

You!" She announced, grabbing Jack by the shoulder.

"_Me?_" He repeated incredulously.

Gwen's mother shrugged again, "Heaven knows you're handsome enough, and it's only a rehearsal, dearie. But we need to get all the timing right."

The Reverend walked over, "Mrs. Cooper?"

"Rhys isn't going to make it, Reverend. So I thought I'd enlist the help of this fine young fellow."

The Reverend somehow managed to keep a straight face, "A very good choice, Mrs. Cooper." Turning to Jack, he instructed, "Now Jack, you're going to stand up here. We might as well just run it as if you were the groom so we make sure all the timing's right. All right?"

Slightly dazed, Jack nodded in agreement.

"Gwen, get down into the atrium. _Now!" _Mrs. Cooper instructed, "Your father's already waiting, and probably getting impatient."

"Yes, Ma'am!" She answered crisply, throwing off a mock salute as she spun and jogged down the length of the chapel.

"And as for you, Jack, you're going to stand right here. Daff, get your bum in gear and get over here _right now!_" She ordered.

Instantly the short figure of Daff came jogging up the isle, barely missing Tosh who was running back towards the atrium towards a frantically waving Gwen.

"Watch it!" He called out, even as he took the steps in a single jump.

"And watch your manners!" Mrs. Cooper scolded in annoyance.

She turned to the string quintet who had huddled away from the line of fire, and they began to play a soft melody that twisted and soared through the vaults of the chapel.

Gwen took a nervous breath, moving with her father's arm linked through hers onto the isle.

_Why did she have to choose Jack!_ She thought to herself even as she tried her best to keep in time with the steady pulse that ran through the song.

Her father chuckled, "My dear, you're as tense as a whippet!"

She shrugged, "Can't help it, can I? I mean in forty eight hours I'm getting married to the…Rhys, and he's not here. And then Mam has to go and get my _boss_ to stand in for him!"

Her dad shrugged, "I have to agree with your mother. He isn't half handsome."

"That's not the point!" She hissed.

Her father cocked an eyebrow, "Then what is?"

"Would you two stop gasbagging?" Mrs. Cooper shouted out in annoyance, "Honestly, you two! Everyone, reset. You were charging down that isle like there was no tomorrow!"

Gwen and her father glanced at each other, rolling their eyes together. Behind them, Tosh giggled.

Gwen spun, "What?"

She grinned mischievously, "Nothing at all, Miss Cooper."

Gwen simply sighed, "So we're walking slower, Mam?"

Mrs. Cooper stared at her incredulously, "Well of _course, _Gwen dear! You can't look too eager, now can you?"

"Of course not…" Gwen muttered sarcastically. At the glare her mother shot her and the insistent pull from her father, she stalked down the isle again.

"Music!" She demanded, everyone wincing as the musicians disjointedly began, somehow managing to pull it back into the more recognisable melody of before.

"Don't blame 'em," Daff commented, "Mrs. Cooper's a right old dragon. Be glad you're not marryin' her!"

Jack shrugged, "Gwen's nothing like that."

"Yeah, but you know what they say…"

Jack grimaced, "I've met my fair share of mothers and daughters in my life, needless to say very few of them turn out being the same."

Daff snorted, "Whatever you say, mate."

Jack barely managed to stifle a groan, turning to see Gwen walking down the isle. And he froze.

"Mate, you all right?" Daff brazenly demanded.

Somehow he managed to tear his eyes away from her, mentally slapping himself in the process, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Daff chortled, "If I didn't know better mate, I'd say you were…"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, drop that thought train _right _there." Jack interrupted.

"Then look at her." Daff challenged.

Her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were slightly tired from the strain of the day, but to Jack she was one of the most radiant creatures he'd ever seen.

"_Oh damn…" _He muttered under his breath, not noticing Daff nodding in agreement beside him.

IOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: Reviews make me happy… Very happy…


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** A slightly shorter than usual chapter to tide you over until I can get my computer back up to speed...Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** In the vast recesses of my head, I have dreams of creating a sonic screwdriver. Sadly, I don't own the rights to market it. All rights go to the amazing Beeb.

**Just to make things right, Chapter 7**

**By**

**Starlite1**

"Who gives this woman?" The Reverend called

Mr. Cooper stepped forward, "I do."

"Very well." He accepted. Gwen half stumbled up the stairs, only to be caught by Jack's hand flashing outward.

He flashed an award winning smile her way, "Watch your feet there, Miss Cooper."

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Then we'll have a bible reading by Daff… Did you want to go through that?" The reverend questioned sharply.

Daff blithely shrugged, "Nah, got the blasted passage down pat, right on time an' everythin."

"Then Amy with the quote. How about you?"

Amy stood from where she was lounging across one of the pews, "Nah, I'm the same. Woke up last night and was reciting the blasted thing in my sleep."

"Then the hymn…" He turned towards the strings, "If you're ready…"

The strings Began to play the first few chords of Amazing Grace.

Jack stole a glace at Gwen, "Nice choice."

"We couldn't agree on any others." She replied with a shrug.

The few audience members began singing along to the music beneath their breaths. Jack's clear tenor came through, resounding in Gwen's ears.

"_Was blind, but now I see…" _he finished.

She looked at him curiously, "I didn't know you could sing…"

He shrugged, "I mainly keep it for my showerhead. Don't get much opportunity to sing anywhere else."

"My showerhead's the only that really appreciates my singing." Gwen agreed, "By that I mean it hasn't disintegrated into a pile of rust yet."

He chucked, as did the Reverend.

Both blushed as he asked, "You two ready?"

They nodded silently.

"These two people have agreed to pledge their lives to each other before you here today. I would like to remind them of the solemn nature of these vows, and would ask if anyone here knows of any lawful reason why they should not be bound in marriage?" He shot a grin at the pair, "We hope that nobody says anything and then we move onto the wedding vows. I'll ask the usual do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded spouse, promise to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part… Then you kiss the bride."

"Fair enough." Gwen said, "I do."

"I'd say I do if I weren't just here as the stand-in." Jack said with a chuckle that he somehow managed to keep most of the bitterness out of.

There was an uneasy pause.

"Right." Mrs. Cooper stepped in, "Who's up for getting to that dinner?"

Immediately everyone rushed out the doors, the members of the bridal party trailing behind them.

_Good heavens, what am I doing? _Gwen thought desperately, just before her mother grabbed her hand and swept her off to the waiting car.

IOIOIOIOI

A.N: Reviews are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, they really do mean the world to me! (And is anyone else getting annoyed by the first line finda thingy??)

**Just to Make Things Right, Chapter 8**

**By Starlite1**

"What am I doing, Tosh?" Gwen murmured from her spot on the couch.

"What do you mean?" she asked, spreading the last blanket over the air mattress she'd managed to dig out for their girly campout.

Gwen groaned, flipping onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "I stood there tonight, and I said my vows. To Jack."

"And?" Tosh blinked, pausing in the middle of fluffing her pillows.

"And in less than forty eight hours I'm marrying Rhys. In less than forty eight hours I'm going to be Mrs. Rhys Williams!" Gwen snapped, before sheepishly adding,

"Sorry…"

Tosh sighed, clambering beneath her blankets, "What is your heart saying?"

Gwen grew distant, "That it was the most magical moment I've ever experienced."

"Really?"

Her head turned towards her companion, "It was like those dreams, you know the ones that you just know you could happily abandon reality for. It was like…"

Tosh nodded in understanding, "Magic."

"Isn't everything with him?" Gwen argued, flopping back onto the stack of pillows behind her.

"I dunno, Gwen." Tosh pointed out, "I'm not…"

Gwen nodded in understanding, "It was just…"

"I think I get it." Tosh admitted, rescuing her friend from her own rushing thoughts.

Weakly Gwen grimaced, "Is it cold feet?"

"I'm not you, Gwen. That's one thing you have to decide for yourself." Tosh answered, wishing that she could be of more help. The sound of the rain on the window outside filled the room, and the lapse as each thought of their next move.

"What about you and Owen?" Gwen eventually asked.

Tosh shrugged regretfully, "Something tells me that we're not really happily ever after. And I'm fine with that. Really, I am."

Gwen nodded but remained silent.

"Oh, who am I really kidding? I mean, he treats me like crap half the time, but the other half…He's like the guy everyone wants to marry." She said wistfully, "Especially me. Not that he's even going to be interested in that sort of thing, but it would be nice…"

"Maybe it will happen for you, Tosh, but I'm pretty sure I know my future."

"Do you?"

"A bit late for me to think otherwise, isn't it?" Gwen pointed out with a giggle

Tosh winced, "I guess. But you never know what tomorrow will bring…"

Gwen hid under her blankets, barely managing to wail through her laughter,

"Tosh…Please don't tell me you've got something planned!"

Tosh joined in her laughter. Once she was able to breathe she said casually, "Nah, I'm not that cruel."

The conversation died abruptly.

"Well, goodnight then…" Tosh supplied.

"nigh…"Came Gwen's muffled reply.

As she turned over Tosh murmured, "But it would be far too cruel to see you not be with him."

IOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: I Really love reviews, so please leave one by pressing the button??


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: It's he-erree….  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really do mean the world to me! So without further adieu,

**Just to Make Things Right, chapter 9**

**By Starlite1**

"Stop worrying, Gwen!" Tosh stated, trying to soothe her best friend's frazzled nerves. "You look beautiful. The Groom's here. The hall's decorated for the reception, and everything else that could be done has been done!"

"I'm really going to have to think of a way to thank you all for your help with this circus." Gwen commented, idly readjusting her veil.

Tosh couldn't suppress the small smile that crept onto her face, "The best way you can thank us is by just enjoying today. You're getting married, and it may be scary, but it's going to be a hell of a day. The best thing you can do is just go with it."

"I suppose." Gwen murmured under her breath, before turning to re-apply her lipstick again.

There was a gentle rap at the door. Quickly Tosh moved to intercept it before Gwen could even consider leaving her seat. Standing to make sure that the bride would not be able to see who was there, she softly pulled it open.

"Is she ready?" Rhys asked quietly, a mild smile gracing his face.

"She looks wonderful." Tosh said wistfully, "I think we're both ready to go."

"Figured it yet?" He inquired.

Tosh barely managed to stop herself bursting out in laughter, "Not a clue."

"Good. He's in place," Rhys reported, "The Doctor even managed to get here on time."

Her eyes sparkled with glee, "A miracle if ever there was one."

Speaking louder, she called out, "Gwen!"

"They're ready for us?" Gwen surmised.

"Yes. Everything's in place. With a slight change in arrangements, nothing to worry about."

She sighed, "Time to become Mrs.-" She stopped, "Rhys? What the hell are you doing here? Where's my Dad?"

"He took a slight tumble," Rhys lied smoothly, "So Owen suggested it might be a better idea if we walk in together."

"I suppose. Still, so much for not seeing the bride before we get to the alter." She commented.

"You look beautiful." He said wistfully.

"You don't look bad enough yourself." She replied, "Now let's go do this."

Tosh moved to help with the train of the dress, whilst Rhys held the door for them. Gwen's cousin Amy handed both Tosh and her the bouquets, and Rhys quickly shot a wink at Tosh, who glared in reply, as she headed to stand in front of the pair.

IOIOIOI

Jack was seated next to the Doctor and Donna, fidgeting with the scraps of the already decimated hymn sheet.

"Jaack!" The Doctor drawled, ignoring the eye-roll shot in his direction by his current companion.

"What!" Jack snapped irritably.

The Doctor chuckled, "Anyone would think you were the groom, the way you're fretting."

Jack blinked, uncomprehendingly at the scraps of paper in his lap, "Oh."

Sighing, the Doctor commented, "I just hope I'm not this fidgety on my own wedding day."

Jack's eyebrows shot towards his hairline, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"You know who." The Doctor shortly replied, shooting a glance over Jack's shoulder towards the elderly Reverend, who saw the cue and with a mock frown on his face abandoned his place behind the podium, and briskly walked over to where the two were seated.

"Jack, Doctor, it's good to see you both could make it. However, right now I could use your help, if you don't mind." He requested, eyes twinkling.

Immediately Jack sat forward, "What with?"

Indicating for the pair to follow him up to the front, he took his notebook from the podium, and indicated a line written in his neat copperplate, "I just quickly need to double check some details. For the Parish records, you see. Every member of Gwen's family for the past twelve generations has had their name placed on that record when they were married."

"That's impressive." Jack commented, admiration coming through his voice.

The Doctor's eyes shone, "It's important to have history. It gives us identity, reminds us how not to stuff up."

"Very true, Doctor. Very true indeed." The Reverend agreed, "Now Jack, just checking, her birthdate is nineteenth of April, 1979?"

"Yep. Eight years and three months after I was. Course, that doesn't help me remember her birthday." Jack confirmed.

"Still doesn't stop you getting her some pretty good gifts. The Feruvian crystal?"

Jack shrugged, "She liked it, didn't she?"

Sensing a full rant about to begin, the Reverend quickly interjected, "And Gwen's full name is Gwen Elizabeth Cooper?"

"Spelt with an s," Jack quickly corrected, "No Z."

The Reverend smiled, "A tradition nearly as old as getting married here. Every girl is christened with either Elisabeth or Sarah in her name."

The Doctor chuckled, "My family, or what passed for a family mainly wore orange, back home."

"Interesting, Doctor, but definitely not the strangest of traditions…" The Reverend noted.

The Doctor chuckled, "Not as bad as the names…And I'm not telling you my full name so don't even ask."

"I'm sure we'll find it out one day. However, Isn't your middle name Franklin, after your father, Jack?" The Reverend asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You remember that?"

"It was a rather memorable night, Jack."

"That it was. I seem to recall something about your mother being on chlorophyll when she chose your middle name." Jack replied.

"Speak it, and you shall not pass out of here intact," The Reverend retorted, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, dear Reverend, How could-" Jack began, only to be interrupted by the string quintet beginning to play.

Eyes widening in realisation of where they were standing, Jack began to make his farewells, "We'd best-"

"Stay right where you are, Captain." The Doctor murmured, firmly grabbing the back of Jack's suit.

"What?" He demanded. However at that moment, every thought went out his mind as Tosh began her walk down the isle.

"Just trust me, Jack." The Doctor whispered in his ear, "More importantly, Trust _her." _

He didn't really see Tosh, or notice the knowing smiles of his team-mates. What he did see was the woman he'd been forcing himself so hard to not love walking towards him…

IOIOIOI

A.N: Reviews are really good…just a hint…


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Thank you so much for all you curses, squees, exclamations of evilness etc. I really loved them (and cacking myself when reading them!) Hope you enjoy this next bit!

**Just to Make Things Right, Chapter 10**

**By**

**Starlite1**

Gwen was glancing around the hall, seeing the smiles of her family and Rhys's, as well as a few others she wasn't so familiar with. Her insides were doing back flips in an attempt to escape her body. She was a quarter of the way down the ancient chapel's isle when she worked up the courage to glance towards the Reverend. Her heart stopped when she saw Jack standing there looking just as bewildered as she was feeling.

"Gwen, the ring I gave you?" Rhys asked, "It might be a good idea to take it off."

Still feeling as though she was in a dream, she turned her head a fraction to demand, "What's going on?"

Rhys smiled, his eyes growing misty, "I know for a fact that my future isn't with you, Gwen. I've just been too stupid to realise."

"Brilliant thing to say to someone as you're walking them down the isle."

Rhys chuckled, "You're future, on the other hand, is staring at you from the altar, and I personally think you'd be a fool not to grab him. I know I would."

Gwen nearly lost it, though whether to tears or to belly shaking laughter she'd never know. Instead, she gently pried the platinum ring off her left finger, and slid it into Rhys's hand. Immediately it felt like a massive weight she'd been carrying around for far too long was lifted off her chest.

"Thank you." She murmured.

IOIOIOIOI

"Doc?" Jack asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the barely obvious conversation Gwen and Rhys were having.

Smiling, the Doctor gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't think we'd let you let her get away, did you?"

"What?"

The Doctor smiled slightly, "I made the mistake with Rose of waiting until it was too late. I won't see that happen to you and her." A distant look came into his eyes, "Just cherish her, Jack. Every single second you have with her, every day, even if you two 

will have considerably more than most people, just let yourselves have this one thing."

"What must she be thinking?" Jack worried.

The Reverend chuckled lightly from beside him, "Jack, I wouldn't have agreed to this unless I knew for certain that you two were meant to be."

Jack could only nod.

IOIOIOIOI

"Who gives this woman?" The Reverend announced.

Rhys stepped forward, "I do, as do her parents."

"Very well. Do you accept this, Gwen?"

"I do." She stated, before walking up the steps to stand beside Jack. As soon as she'd handed her bouquet off to Tosh, she immediately sought out his hands, relishing the spark of electricity that shot through her and the fact that for the first time it wasn't wrong.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, Jack." She quietly asked the know

He grinned, hand gently caressing the side of her face, "If we're dreaming, I never want to wake up. But is this…?"

She smiled gently, "I've never been more certain of anything in my life. What about you, Jack… what is it you want?"

He inhaled sharply, "Standing here, with you is somewhere I never thought I'd be. And now I'm here…"

She laid a hand upon his, "Anything, Jack."

It was if her blessing had opened a floodgate, "I want to keep you by my side, hold you even if we're fighting so badly you want to shoot me. I want to wake up with you every morning, go to sleep beside you every night and maybe one day…I want to die peacefully in your arms…

"You know me in a way that few people ever could. You know what I've done…" he admitted.

She softly shook her head, "I don't care. I know you're a flirt, and it's one part of you I never want you to change. I know that you're an honourable man, and that's the main reason it's taken us such a major kick up the arse to get us here today. I know you'll do everything in your power to protect those who need it. All I'm asking is to be allowed to protect you in return. For as long as I have to give you, will you have me?"

"For as long as you'll let me have you. So what do you say to marrying me?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing in delight.

The Reverend gave a chuckle, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

IOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: …Hides… Any chance of a review?


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, they've made my week. And now for an announcement: There is probably one chapter left in this insane epic (that is unless I come up with more, which probably won't happen…) HOWEVER, I have another series that I've been working on for about six months now, about Sydney's very own Torchwood Team. If people are interested, shoot me a review! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this!!

**Just to Make Things Right, Chapter 12**

**By Starlite1**

His voice rose to carry over the congregation, "Love. Four letters that has since the dawn of time defined who and what we are. The Bible speaks of Love as the key to our salvation, and in many ways it is.

The greatest of all loves stems from friendship, as has been demonstrated by all the people who have come together to ensure that this event has come to pass. There are dozens of quotes that could be stated here, but there is one that I think is the best comes not from the Bible, but from an anonymous source: 'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.'

Our reading for today will be done by one of the key players in this event. Rhys?" The Reverend summoned.

Rhys quickly stood from his seat in the front row, making his way to the podium with a grin at the pair. From his pocket he pulled out a rumpled piece of paper, and then, in a voice that shook slightly but rang through the rafters of the church, he began; "This reading comes from Corinthians, Verse thirteen, line four.  
'Love is patient; love is kind, and envies no one.  
'Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offence.  
There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love."

Donna grinned at him as he returned to his seat, and the Reverend continued;

"Our second speaker for today will be reciting another unknown quote. Ianto?"

Subconsciously adjusting his suit and tie, Ianto took Rhys' previous position. His voice was quiet, with the lilt of his Welsh tinging his words: "Love me not with your lips, but with your heart and soul. Love me not through expensive gifts and dowry flaunted to the masses, but with a gentle comfort when times are rough. Love me not as a fairytale would, but as real and as deep and as true as can be your heart. Love me not for what I am, but for whom I am when I am with you. This is the way of love."

IOIOIOI

"We now come to the part of ceremony where I will ask Jack and Gwen to exchange their vows. Considering that the rest of us have managed to pull this off, we would ask them to use their own words."

Gwen's eyes were misty as she began, "Jack…You've been my best friend for nearly as long as I've known you… You've dragged me through some rough times and made some good ones even better. But we've always faced them together.

"I want so much to be the one who's worth being yours, and I just hope so much that I can live up to being the one who caught the Captain, and I promise you that I'm going to stick by you, no matter what happens, and no matter how much the universe tries to say otherwise. I give you my heart, to hold and keep, and all I ask in return is that you don't break it."

Jack inhaled deeply, holding her hands tightly as he said his piece, "I never thought I'd get the chance to ask you, or to tell you half the things I've tried to deny. But thanks to the fact that we have some scheming friends, I think I'd be a fool not to say them now.

"When you first came stumbling into my life, I think I knew immediately that you were something so special and amazing that I knew that I wasn't worth you. And so for the past few years I've had the privilege of being at your side. I'm not sure when I realised I was in love with you. I only wish I'd realised sooner…"

A chuckle passed through the crowd.

Jack grinned before continuing, "I know I'm not the most…normal of people, Gwen. You of all people probably realise it better than most. But I promise I'll do my best to be the man…the _husband_ who's worth you. I think my heart's been yours for a long time, so all I can really ask is that you keep it safe, just as you've always done through the roughest times we've faced."

The Reverend stepped forward again, "Doctor, do you have the rings?"

Gwen shot a puzzled look at Jack, whose eyes had widened in realisation.

The Doctor stepped forward, laying the opened box on the bible, "Jack, Gwen, you have to be the ones to take them out, all right?"

Jack nodded in understanding, "They're pretty special rings, Gwen. Wanna use them?"

Gwen laid a hand on his arm, not a trace of suspicion in her eyes, "If you're all right with it…"

"Sure?" Jack double checked, a cheeky grin emerging on his face once more.

She nodded, "I trust you, Jack."

The Reverend coughed politely, "Moving on… These rings symbolise the promises you are making here today, in front of your friends and family. They are a reminder of the hopes and dreams you are cementing, and a sign to all of the bond that you share. Jack, would you repeat after me?"

He nodded, taking one of the rings out of the box, watching in amazement as a golden mist surrounded it. Gwen beamed at him.

"With this ring…"

"With this ring."

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed."

"With my body and soul…"

"With my body and soul,"

"I thee cherish…"

"I thee cherish."

"I vow to stand by you…"

"I vow to stand by you,"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In times of need and times of plenty…"

"In times of need and times of plenty,"

"Through all the troubles and joys of life…"

"Through all the troubles and joys of life,"

"Until death do us finally part…"

"Until death do us finally part, and from now until eternity." He whispered as he finished placing the ring on. The golden glow shifted to dance beneath her skin.

Surely she reached out to take the second one from the box. As soon as her fingers touched it, it began to glow.

"Gwen?" the Reverend asked.

She nodded. Her voice was sure as repeated the same vows, the tears in her eyes finally breaking as she echoed, "Until death do us finally part," and just as Jack had done, adding on; "And from now until eternity."

As the glowing shifted to beneath Jack's skin, the Reverend concluded, "You may kiss the bride."

His hand gently cradled her cheek, brushing away the few stray tears on it as his lips gently brushed hers. Her hands instantly went around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her as the kiss naturally deepened. The warmth of the final settling of the rings suffused them, making the onlookers gasp then cheer as they were engulfed in an explosion of golden mist.

The newlyweds sheepishly broke apart, beaming goofily as the Reverend announced:

"Would you please for the first time greet Mr. and Mrs. Jack Harkness!"

In typical Jack style, he turned to her and said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harkness."

Laughing almost hysterically, she took his hand, replying, "Same to you, Mr. Harkness!"

IOIOIOIOI

A.N: I have a dream… A dream of reaching 150 reviews for this story… But I would love any feedback you have to give, (especially on Torchwood Sydney or the Antipodeans as they shall henceforth be referred to as!) And thanks for sticking with me this far!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Wow… I can't believe that it's finally come to the last chapter…  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they've meant so much to me, and I hope that this last chapter lives up to expectations.

**Just to Make Things Right, Chapter 12**

**By Starlite1**

"You know, I could really get used to this…" Ianto murmured as he thoughtfully swirled his drink around the glass.

Tosh gazed at him levelly, "What? Acting as the wedding fairy?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Tosh. And you have to admit, it's been kind of fun."

Owen nodded, "In the same way that pulling teeth is?"

"In the way that you feel a hell of a lot better afterwards, yes."

"You'd look good in wings…" Ianto pointed out,

"And you'd look smashing in a tiara." Owen retorted.

"So what do we do for the next two weeks?" Tosh interrupted.

"Try and stay out of trouble, that's my advice." Jack drawled, coming up behind him, Gwen tucked firmly under his arm.

Owen snorted, "Yeah, like _that's _gonna happen."

"At least we'll have a better shot at it with you two out of the country." Ianto commented lightly, "Or at least off the planet."

"We're not that bad!" Gwen moaned, "Are we?"

The group couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"And when you get back?" Tosh asked.

Gwen shrugged, "That's one thing we'll be using our time off to work out."

"And we'll do it. But if we're going to get a house, can we _please _not have carpets?"

The Doctor came over from where he'd been dancing with Donna, "Oh, come on, Jack! If you're going to go domestic, you might as well go the full nine yards."

"I'll tell Rose you said that!" He threatened.

"Yep" He shot back, popping the 'p' with a cheeky grin, "I wouldn't expect anything less. However, I'm sure I can convince my frankly wonderful ship to come up with a bit of white panelling somewhere near the front door. And as for the carpets…"

Jack put his hands up in surrender, "You've got me, Doc, no need to keep rubbing it in!"

Gwen was nearly doubled up with laughter beside him, "You two…"

"We exist only for the entertainment value." The Doctor explained, "And, come on! You've got to admit we make one hell of a comedy duo."

Owen rolled his eyes, lustfully eyeing the glass Ianto had just discarded on the table, "Yeah, right bag of laughs you two are. Seriously, you'd make a fortune on the West end."

Tosh nearly went to slap him, stopping herself halfway through the swing, "I miss the days when I could slap you and the damages wouldn't be permanent."

"You know you still love me anyways." Owen retorted, his grin growing as she rolled her eyes.

"And that's what worries me." Tosh muttered.

"So what'll you be doing in…Wherever it is you're going?" Donna asked, flopping down beside the Doctor, even as she stole his drink.

"Oi!" He complained, watching in horror as his banana daiquiri disappeared down his companion's throat, eyes widening in horror as she shuddered.

"Never much been a fan of bananas." She muttered.

Jack winced, "Don't say that around the Doctor…"

"Why the hell not?" She retorted.

He chuckled, taking a seat and pulling Gwen down into his lap, "First time I met him, He switches my pistol for a banana, then when we're about to be killed by gas-masked zombies, with only a banana and his ruddy screwdriver to save us, he ends up defending the blasted things!"

The Doctor shrugged, "What can I say, bananas are a good source of potassium."

"And he says _that _as we're running away from said gas masked zombies." Jack retorted.

Gwen sighed contentedly, leaning back on her new husband's shoulder, "Sounds like fun."

Jack shot her a devilish grin, "I'm gonna show you just how much fun, m'dear." He turned to Donna, "And just to answer your question that got buried beneath a pile of bananas, I believe that Lominda in the Horsehead Nebula are also on the agenda."

"Impressive." Donna commented, "And I was just going to the Med for mine… That was before my fiancé tried to kill me…"

"Don't ask." The Doctor said lightly.

"And on that note," Gwen interrupted, "For the next two weeks, if you need us, call the Doctor. If he thinks it's important enough to ruin the only break we're likely to get for the next god-knows-how-many-years, then he'll feed you onto us. Or else solve it himself."

Jack added, "I don't think either of us can really tell you how grateful we are for this, but to be honest; we hope we don't see you for at least the next month. Our time that is."

"Jack, you still got your key?" The Doctor asked.

The Captain nodded, "Of course. Meet you there?"

The Doctor nodded, watching as the new pair stood up and headed towards the door.

Owen sighed, "And there they go."

"And the party's still in good swing." Tosh noted.

Donna nodded in agreement, "Try not to land a hundred years out when you come back from dropping the dovey-eyed duo off, would you? I'm gonna hang 'round a bit longer…Those daiquiris are kind of addictive…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "By day, saviour of the universe, by night, glorified taxi driver." And with that, placed his empty glass back on the table before reluctantly following the happy couple who were in the midst of a snog session in the entry hall.

"The things we do for love." She noted, before grabbing an unsuspecting Daff and dragging him off to the dance floor.

"I think congratulations are due all round." Owen noted, "And I don't care if I have to do a fire hydrant impersonation again, I'm toasting. To our crazy duo."

Tosh nodded in agreement, "To crazy plans."

"To the crazy clean up when the party's over!" Ianto concluded, drawing a giggle from Tosh.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Owen grumbled even as he downed the glass of champagne.

Tosh grimaced, "Ah well, now the mood's been tossed into the bay…"

Ianto shrugged, standing, "I'm not saying we have to stop enjoying ourselves, but the least we can do is get the stuff we can in the SUV to take back to the hub."

"Worst idea I've heard all night." Owen grumbled, nevertheless getting up and following the tea boy, "Say, if they have kids, what'll they be _called?_"

"I've heard that Naomi's a good name…" Tosh supplied, trotting over to walk beside him.

"I was thinking more like the matchettes… You know, coz…Torchwood… torches…"

"You should've stopped that sentence before it began." Ianto dryly noted.

"Or maybe Poppies…Coz Torchwood's incense, and opium…" Tosh eagerly chipped in.

"Or even better," Ianto stated, spinning around to face the two, "how about weevil vending machines?"

"Come off it!" Owen grumbled, "What did we say about you naming things? I didn't need that image in my head…Kinda makes me sorry for Janet…"

"Anyway, we've got all the time in the world to think about it." Tosh interjected, knowing that the boys were itching to keep going, "Now this is supposed to be the time of our lives, so why don't we ditch the gifts, and then keep partying?"

Owen shrugged, "After what we've just pulled off, I think we deserve it."

Ianto smiled, eyeing up one of Gwen's cousins over by the bar, "I think you're right, Owen."

As he jogged ahead, Tosh turned to Owen, "Did we do all right?"

He nodded, "For once, I'd say; yeah we have…"

"Come on, they'll be gone two weeks our time, and that means we've got a world to save."

"One party clean-up at a time." Owen agreed.

And as their gales of laughter flew up through the rafters of the hallway, in a little blue box somewhere near Betelgeuse, another piece of the puzzle clicked, and the universe sighed in relief.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: For the last time…I really, really, really like reviews (Hint, hint).


End file.
